


Full of good ideas

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Carlos makes a suggestion to Tyrone





	Full of good ideas

“You look good”Carlos grinned over at his lover 

“Very handsome yourself I might add”Tyrone said to him 

”I was. thinking maybe I'll play sick and we can spend the day in”Carlos had said to him 

”You devil you”Tyrone smirked at his boyfriend 

”I am just chalk full of great ideas”Carlos muttered 

”Pretty damn good idea”Tyrone ran his hand through the other man's hair 

”Pleases me to hear you agree”Carlos leaned in kissing him firmly on his lips


End file.
